


Dancing

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Cassie has never seen her mother so happy.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Cassie has never seen her mother so happy.  
> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post _Heroes_ (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written genprompt_bingo, prompt: _a gentle fall of rain_.

She didn't know Kris well, but since she was the one who saved her mother's life, Cassie knew Kris was all right. Cassie had never seen her mother so happy.

With a stretch, she got up and slipped on her robe. After brushing her teeth, she went downstairs and, unable to find her mother, she fixed a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Spying something in the backyard, Cassie stared out the kitchen window. There was her mother and Kris, laughing and dancing in the rain.

She'd be lucky to one day be half as happy as her mother obviously was.


End file.
